


Masturbation Less Private (FR)

by ellanather



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Johnlock Gift Exchange, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Sex, TRADUCTION, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellanather/pseuds/ellanather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La session privée de masturbation de John est interrompue ...</p><p>Traduction de la fiction de Jessumika</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masturbation Less Private (FR)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masturbation Less Private](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35226) by Jessumika. 



> Bonjours à tous ! Je vous amène ici un petit trésor de fiction bien ... hot (carrement PWP, en même temps vu le titre ...) Bref je vous apporte donc une traduction de la fiction Masturbation Less Private de Jessumika
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient les personnages son à Moffat et l'histoire est de Jessumika
> 
> ♥ Enjoy ! ♥

**Masturbation Less Private**

John haletait fortement pendant que son pouce caressait la tête de son épaisse queue, l'eau de la douche coulait sur sa tête et son dos. Plus les secondes passait moins il prenait garde à être silencieux pour ne pas que Sherlock l'entende. Il avait besoin de ça. Son colocataire était juste trop excitant… « Sherlock », gémit-il.

Les oreilles de Sherlock était aux aguets lorsqu'il entendu le doux écho de son nom provenant de la salle de bain. Il leva les yeux de ses tubes à essais et de ses becs Bunsen. Il semblerait que John est encore plus baissé sa garde aujourd'hui.

John grogna, son front appuyé contre le mur de la douche. Sa main libre se glissa derrière lui, et commença à appuyer sur son trou vierge. « Sher- », balbutia-t-il, en mordant ses lèvres et en les coupant. Il voulait sauter hors de la douche et attraper Sherlock pour le pousser sous l'eau avec lui.

Pendant toute la semaine passée, John avait gémit le nom de Sherlock sous la douche. En premier lieu, Sherlock en avait été gêné, mais plus les jours passaient, plus il semblait apprécier le son de son colocataire murmurant son nom comme _cela_. « Mon dieu, John », murmura-t-il pour lui-même, en se déplaçant légèrement sur son siège. Son excitation grandissait petit à petit.

La tête de John bascula en arrière et il laissa un gémissement obscène sortir de sa bouche entrouverte, le nom de son colocataire, pendant qu'il poussait un doigt dans son intimité.

Sherlock ferma les yeux et essaya de respirer uniformément, mais il était déjà partit beaucoup trop loin. Il avait besoin de ça et il en avait besoin  _maintenant_. Sherlock se dirigea brusquement vers la porte entrouverte. La silhouette de John était facilement discernable derrière le rideau de douche. Ce qu'il se faisait soit même, et ce qu'il imaginait que Sherlock faisait n'en était que trop évident. Sherlock entra dans la salle de bain, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée alors qu'il se rapprochait de son colocataire. Il tendit la main et tira lentement le rideau de douche.

Pendant un moment John ne le remarqua pas, mais lorsqu'il ouvra et leva les yeux, il haleta bruyamment et enleva sa main de son cul et de sa pine, tout en se retournant pour cacher son érection à Sherlock. « Sh-Sherlock ! », balbutia-t-il, à la fois surpris et figé.

« John », dit simplement Sherlock. Il entra dans la douche, les vêtements soient maudit, et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de John, pour le retourner rapidement et presser ses lèvres sur celles de John. Ce dernier laissa échapper un bruit, surpris, puis il gémit doucement, ses yeux se fermèrent pendant qu'il fondait sous le baiser. Il l'embrassa en retour et ses mains se déplacèrent dans le dos de Sherlock pour le sentir plus proche de lui.

Sherlock fit courir ses longs doigts fins dans les cheveux humides de John pendant qu'il approfondissait le baiser. « Je t'entendais », murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de John, « Tu as dit mon nom sous la douche toute la semaine ».

« Je n- ne pouvait rien y faire », siffla John, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les épaules de Sherlock, qui poussa John contre le mur et fit courir ses mains sur les hanches de John.

« Tu fantasmais sur moi, non ? » Il avait chuchoté ses paroles faiblement dans l'oreille de John.

John frissonna et hocha la tête. Sherlock pressa ses lèvres contre la nuque de John. « Tout ça c'est de ta faute » grommela-t-il. Sherlock enleva lui-même son pantalon d'intérieur et se caressa lui-même en parsemant la mâchoire de John de baisers.

John se pencha et écarta la main de Sherlock, en prenant en main Sherlock. Il le caressa lentement, sa propre érection palpitant. Un gémissement guttural sortit de la poitrine de Sherlock lorsque John prit en main son excitation. John avança, collant leurs bassins l'un à l'autre. Leurs érections était pressée ensemble et John bascula ses hanches, les frottant l'une contre l'autre. Sherlock fit un mouvement saccadé vers John et planta ses mains au mur pour supporter l'effort.

« John », gémit-il en sentant son excitation monter.

« Hm ? », haleta John, en se frottant contre lui.

Sherlock fit rouler ses hanches contre celles de John, perdant son esprit dans les vagues de plaisirs et dans son désir de stimulation physique... Un autre grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Je crois », il respira contre le lobe de John « que tu te préparais par-là ? »

John gémit et hocha la tête. « Je … Uh, huh », il haleta, à peine capable de parler. Un gloussement s'échappa des lèvres de Sherlock pendant qu'il dirigeait ses caresses vers le bas juste au-dessus du cul de John. Celui-ci balbutia et gémit légèrement.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris », Sherlock effectuait des cercles timides sur l'entrée de John avec un doigt. « Le sexe anal exige un minimum de préparation. »

John acquiesça. « Pou- Pour que ce soit m- moins douloureux, oui » Sherlock répondit en ronronnant doucement. Un doigt prudent fut poussé à travers l'entrée.

John gémit légèrement « Oh »

Sherlock sourit à cette réaction. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas être aussi expérimenté que toi à ce niveau-là », avoua-t-il.

« Je n'ai aucune expérience du tout », confessa John, « Je n'ai jamais été …  _pénétré_  avant. »

« Oh, mais tu as au moins tâté le terrain avec tes mains, si je ne m'abuse ? » Sherlock pressa ses lèvres contre la nuque de John pendant qu'il enfonça lentement un doigt plus profondément. John hocha la tête, en respirant lourdement.

Sherlock ronronna contre l'oreille de John « Guidez-moi _, Docteur_. »

« P- Plus loin », murmura-t-il. « V- vers le haut, à gauche … » Sherlock obéit, il poussa son doigt expérimentalement plus loin et sentit le muscle à sa droite, qui le pressait légèrement. John cria, haleta et serra l'épaule de Sherlock.

Sherlock rapprocha John de lui et pressa son doigt sur la zone encore une fois. « Ici ? »

John hocha vivement la tête en respirant fortement. « Prostate », haleta-t-il.

« Ahh… » Sherlock soupira en comprenant. Il retira brièvement son doigt pour un ajouter un second, ce qui fut suffisant pour crisper John. « Détends-toi. » dit-il dans l'oreille de John.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura-t-il

« Je rajoute un autre doigt, John » Sherlock passa son pouce sur sa fente. « Détends-toi », répéta-t-il.

John prit une longue respiration et força son corps à se détendre. Sherlock introduit son majeur et son index, retourna toucher ce point et le massa. John grimaça mais la douleur disparu dès que Sherlock effleura sa prostate. L'eau chaude dégoulinait entre leurs corps. Sherlock roula ses hanches contre celles de John, masturbant leurs deux érections.

John gémit, sa queue luisante se frottant à celle de Sherlock. « Mon Dieu » siffla-t-il.

« Mm… » Sherlock gémit à ce contact. Il pressa ses doigts plus profondément contre la prostate de John.

Et là encore John résista, en poussant son corps contre Sherlock.

« Ah » Sherlock colla John contre le mur, avec une inspiration brusque et profonde.

« Sherlock, s'il te plait ! », grogna John, « J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Sherlock gémit dans les cheveux de John, pétrissant la prostate de John « J'ai besoin de ça, John », répondit-il dans un souffle.

« Je te veux. »

« Je ne crois pas que l'eau chaude soit un lubrifiant très efficace, John » grommela Sherlock.

« Il y en a dans mon tiroir dans l'armoire. »

Sherlock embrassa la tempe de John avant de s'écarter, en retirant ses doigts. Avec des vêtements dégoulinant, il fouilla dans le tiroir de John, en sortit un tube, et rapidement retourna sous la douche. John l'embrassa avec impatience, en mordant ses lèvres. Sherlock fit sauté le bouchon, en pressa une généreuse dose sur sa paume, et l'étala sur son érection et celle de John, d'un coup ferme.

John gémit, poussant sa queue contre la main de Sherlock. Sherlock inséra deux doigts glissant dans l'anus de John, qui l'étirèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un passage soit ouvert. John mordit sa lèvre inférieure, étouffant un gémissement. Il ferma les yeux, essayant désespérément de ne pas se presser contre Sherlock.

« Es ce que tu es sûr, John ? » s'enquit Sherlock en poussant son poids contre John. « Sa pourrait faire mal. Pour nous deux. »

« Oui. »

« Retournes toi » grogna Sherlock.

John se retourna avec impatience, mordant encore une fois sa lèvre pour cacher une grimace.

Sherlock déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il fit courir ses mains sur les omoplates de John et qu'il pressa son excitation entre les fesses de John. « Je ne suis pas … exactement sûr de comment m'y prendre. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. »

« Moi non plus. Pousse juste … à l'intérieur. » Répondit John, d'une certaine façon aussi incertain que son comparse.

Sherlock caressa sa queue d'un coup rapide avant de pousser le bout de sa pine à l'intérieur de John. Sherlock frémi aux sensations éprouvées, essayant le plus possible de ne pas venir là, maintenant. John gémit, ses phalanges tournèrent au blanc quand il serra les poings. Sherlock se fraya un passage à travers le muscle épais qui le tenait serré. Il gémit profondément face à la pression exercé par John.

« Mon Dieu, John »

« Sherlock » balbutia John. Il était très silencieux. Il avait besoin d'un temps d'ajustement.

« Hmm ? » Sherlock se tendit, arrêtant tous ses mouvements pour retrouver son calme. Il massa les épaules de John.

« Donne-moi juste une seconde » haleta John. Il respira lentement pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, donnant à Sherlock le signal de la permission de se mouvoir.

Sherlock gémi d'impatience, pressant son visage sur l'épaule de John. « John »

« Mm ? »

Sherlock s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, l'étroitesse était presque trop dure à supporter.

« Bouge » siffla John. « Sherlock s'il te plait »

Sherlock ressortit lentement et se renfonça aussitôt dans le fourreau de John. Un pique de plaisir surgit des profondeurs de leurs corps respectifs. John gémit puis frissonna.

« Oh mon dieu, John, tu es si serré », Sherlock sifflait en s'enfonçant encore et encore.

John gémissait en murmurant « Sherlock, oh Dieu … »

Sherlock laissa échapper un gémissement profond après une autre poussée de ses hanches. Chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps semblait être en feu.

John sourit « Un regret d'avoir été vierge pendant si longtemps ? » il brulait, puis jeta sa tête en arrière et  _gémit_.

« Non » expira Sherlock. Il ne regrettait rien. Il ne l'aurait fait qu'avec John. Pour John.

« Pourquoi ? » John haletait, gémissait doucement alors que Sherlock bougeait dans lui.

« Ferme là » Sherlock ponctua ses mots avec une puissante poussée. Il accéléra, en se secouant violement en quête de libération.

John cria lorsque Sherlock poussa brusquement, sa tête se renversa. Là. Il avait de nouveau trouvé sa prostate. Sherlock continuait à coulisser dans John et son nom s'échappait de ses dents serrées. John résista à nouveau face à Sherlock, criant à gorge déployée en se mouvant dans un parfait ensemble. Il gémit, si près du but, sa verge palpitant douloureusement.

« John, Je vais… » Sherlock gémit lorsqu'il s'enfonça en lui. C'était si  _chaud ._ Sa tête commençait à nager dans la chaleur et chaque contact, chaque son obscène le renvoyait dans des ondes de plaisirs sulfureuses exquises.

« Si proche … »

« John… John… »

John cria, son cul se serra de plaisir lorsqu'il vint, de longue giclée chaudes et blanches recouvrirent le mur.

« Joohhh ! » Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, en remplissant à ras bord le trou de John.

John s'appuya contre le mur, il était à peine capable de rester sur ses pieds. Sherlock s'appuya contre John et haleta avec difficulté ? John gémi, haletant rapidement alors que Sherlock embrassait le bas de l'épaule de John en essayant de récupérer.

« Oh mon Dieu. » haleta John

« C'était bon »

« Ce n'était pas juste bon. C'était… »

« Incroyable » sourit Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous as plu ! 
> 
> Si vous avez des fictions en allemand ou en anglais que vous voulez que je traduise je suis toute à vous ! :D


End file.
